Rose Thorns and Needles Chapter 14 - Extended Version
by yesiwritefanfiction
Summary: Extended version of events in chapter 14. I can't remember all the names I had for everything sorry lol


After they had eaten and showered they settled in Phil's room for the night with a movie. When Phil cuddled up to Dan with his head resting on his chest he reached down and pushed Phil's hair back off of his face, creating a quiff.

"Hey!" Phil exclaimed. "You messed up my fringe."

Dan laughed as Phil sat up to readjust his hair.

"Not funny," Phil said.

"Yeah it is," Dan said with a smirk. "Come here."

Abandoning his unruly hair, Phil leant down to kiss Dan, who pulled him closer. Phil put a hand at Dan's hip, much like he had done many nights ago, but this time Dan invited it and wrapped both legs around him.

"Dan," Phil said as he pulled back and pushed himself up onto his hands.

"I want you," Dan replied in explanation. He reached up to cup the back of Phil's neck and brought him close for another kiss.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked breathlessly when he broke the kiss again.

"Yes," Dan breathed back to him but with a strong conviction. He lowered his eyes again, feeling vulnerable under Phil's searching gaze.

Phil didn't do anything for a very short moment, so he looked up again and Phil brought their lips back together. Phil's desire became obvious to Dan as he pressed himself closer to the other. Dan's lips parted with a gasp at the feeling and his breathing never slowed because Phil began to leave a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth, to his jaw and the area below his ear.

When Phil pulled away he slipped his hands beneath Dan's shirt while looking up at the other in case he should ask him to stop. Rocking back onto his shins, he continued to push his shirt up and Dan, although he felt incredibly awkward, sat up and let him peel the clothing off of him, revealing smooth, pale skin. Their lips met again and Phil put his hands at either side of Dan's body, gently leading him back to rest on the pillows.

Phil broke the kiss to give attention to his neck much like he had before, only this time he continue to explore Dan's skin. He traveled the contours of Dan's collar bones and the smooth planes of his chest. Each time lips met skin, the smallest, almost imperceptible lurch ran through Dan's body and his gasping grew louder and louder. As Phil journeyed lower and lower, his movements became more dramatic, almost arching into Phil as his lips rested above the waistband of his flannel pants.

When Phil reached out to massage him through his clothes Dan looked down with low lids and pouted lips, before letting his head drop back against the pillow letting out a soft, throaty moan. Phil deftly undid the tie of his pants and pressed a noisy to kiss to the sensitive flesh where his stomach dipped. In response, Dan gasped and rolled his hips as a hand closed around the blanket beneath him.

Phil slipped his fingers into top of Dan's pants and began tugging them down, revealing more of his beautiful skin. His legs fell open, and he looked up at Phil for a moment. Heat rose to his cheeks as Phil's eyes scanned his body and he allowed himself to do same to Phil. Desire flared up inside him, causing his body to stir as he took in Phil's angular shoulders, the tiny bit of hair that was scattered across his chest, and his toned, colored arms.

Phil leant down to kiss him, allowing their bodies to brush against each other through Dan's boxers and his own pajama pants.

"See something you like?" Phil whispered flirtatiously.

"I see a lotta things I like," Dan boldly replied in a similar, lust-filled tone.

Phil kissed him again, and rutted his hips up against Dan's, drawing a long moan from the other.

"Phil," he pleaded, when the kiss was broken again. "Oh god, Phil, please."

Phil kissed him in between escalated breaths and said urgently, "I-, I have lube. Hang on."

Phil reached over into the bedside drawer and shuffled a couple of things around before finding the bottle. Putting the bottle aside for a moment, he reached for the waistband of Dan's boxers and tugged them down to remove the last barrier. Phil brought Dan's legs to rest open over his own bents legs at either side of him and ran his hands up his thighs, to his lower stomach, and back again with gentle caresses.

Dan was so overcome with lust and need, that he could hardly consider feeling embarrassed by the involuntary movements he or noises he made. All he could process were the waves of pleasure and heat as Phil stroked him and leant down to press his lips to the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck," he gasped as Phil wrapped his lips around him.

His hips jerked unevenly and Phil slipped his hands beneath his thighs to wrap around his hips and hold them steady.

"That's gonna make me-, oh god," Dan panted and threw his head back.

Phil pulled off of him and Dan gulped once, continuing to breathe heavily. He crawled up to kiss Dan, breathing just as heavily.

"Dan," he said when he pulled back and explained in a concerned tone, "I have to stretch you."

"I know," Dan replied. There wasn't a single shake or tremble of fear in his voice.

Phil kissed him again, urgently, trying pour every ounce of love and affection he could into it, willing Dan to feel it.

"It'll probably hurt. At the very least, it'll be uncomfortable," Phil told him.

"I know," Dan said again. "But I trust you. I want this with you."

Phil pressed his lips to Dan's once more and felt as though he had tear himself away when he finally did.

When Phil crawled down to spread Dan's legs, he glanced up and noticed that Dan shut his eyes, seeming to be relaxed but he also had the blankets twisted in his hands.

So Phil plunged forward, and reached for the bottle of lube again. He dispensed some onto his hands and coated his fingers, as well as Dan's entrance, with it.

Dan held his breath as Phil slipped a finger into him for the first time. Phil gently began to work in and out, and when Dan made a small noise he immediately left his body and said quickly, "If you don't like it we can do something else."

"No, it's okay so far," Dan assured him. "Keep going."

"Okay," Phil replied and continued his ministrations to Dan's body, recoating his fingers in lube.

Phil eventually slipped a second finger into him, carefully glancing up at Dan. At any sign of discomfort he slowed his movements, but Dan never asked him to stop.

He continued working his fingers into Dan, cautiously scissoring them and increasing speed. Phil's long, thin fingers could reach deeply into him and he brushed against a spot that sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body, causing his hips to roll and breathe to catch. Phil repeated the motion, curling his fingers again and Dan let out a moan with a jerk of his hips.

Phil reached for his prostate, brushing against it more vigorously and Dan let out a cry, his back arching off the bed. Phil looked up, hypnotized by the way Dan lost himself in the pleasure and did everything he could to make him writhe and moan like that again.

"There we go," he coaxed as Dan's body rocked.

"Phil," Dan cried out. "Oh, please, Phil."

Phil slipped his fingers out of him again and Dan let out a moan at the sudden emptiness. Phil crawled up to kiss Dan deeply and he released his grip on the cloth beneath him to reach for Phil's flannel pants.

Phil broke the kiss to move off of the bed to remove his own bottoms, boxers and all, in one motion and crawled back up to Dan. He brought their lips back together and cradled Dan, pushing a few strands of hair off of his forehead that had begun to stick due to the sweat that gathered there. Dan let out a soft moan into his mouth.

"You're so beautiful, Dan," Phil whispered against his lips when he pulled back for a breath. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Phil," Dan said in the same hushed tone as if speaking it too loud would lessen its value.

Phil kissed him slowly, beginning to spread Dan's legs in the process and then pulled away.

He reached for the bottle of lube and generously coated himself and Dan's entrance with the liquid. He brought himself up to Dan's entrance, and began to slowly push into him and the pain that crossed Dan's face was unmistakable.

Phil leant down and whispered, "I'm sorry," before laying kisses across his shoulder. Dan reached around and clutched onto Phil's shoulders, eyes tightly shut and bottom lip held between his teeth.

With every ounce of control Phil had, he slowly pushed into him, letting Dan's body accommodate to his size before continuing. He was careful not to make any jarring movements, but reached down and rubbed his thumb over Dan's hip, hoping it would soothe some of the pain. He alternated between that and softly brushing his lips against Dan's neck.

When Dan's breathing became more regular again, Phil took it as a sign that he could begin to move, and gently rocked his hips against Dan's. Dan let out a soft moan, and again as Phil moved in him a second time.

Phil allowed himself to get lost in the sensations of Dan's tightness and Dan brought him closer, crying out louder with each thrust Phil made.

Phil kissed him, their moans mingling and muffled by each other before he broke off again. He rocked back onto his shins, and rolled his hips upwards into Dan's, causing his back to arch and a cry to escape him. Phil reached down to stroke Dan and didn't let up until convulsions ran through him. Dan finished with his come spurting out of him and landing across his chest with Phil closely following, pulling out of him and pumping himself fervently.

Phil collapsed with exhaustion, spent, satiated, and sweaty. He kissed Dan lazily and Dan let out soft, satisfied moans.

He pulled back in order to properly catch his breath, letting his head rest in the crook of Dan's neck and staying for a long while. Dan ran his hands up and down Phil's back before becoming still.

Phil eventually slipped out of his grip, whispering to him that he'd get something to clean them up with, which left Dan feeling cold and bare without Phil.

His face grew intensely hot, and he said to Phil, "Was I-, I mean-, you-, it was good right?"

"Dan, it was perfect," Phil replied as he noticed Dan's blush.

Dan shifted in chagrin and pulled the edge of the blanket towards himself.

"Hey, you don't have to hide," Phil said gently, putting the towel aside. "I think you're beautiful. Sexy. Adorable."

"I just-, I've never been naked in front of anyone, Phil," Dan explained. "Thank you for the compliments though."

"You're welcome," Phil said and decided to crawl beneath the blanket and bring it up and over Dan as well.

"It really was perfect," Dan said after Phil had moved over to cuddle up to him.

"I tried to make sure it was good for you," he replied, running his finger tips over his skin.

"Thank you for that," Dan said softly.

"It was the least I could do," Phil replied. "It was your first time."

He and Phil kissed for a few minutes before they decided to let sleep take them for the night.


End file.
